Ina's high school complications
by bubba99
Summary: When Ina goes to a new school with her best friend Ginchiyo she discovers lots of new friends a school full of talented people and develops her first crush, will high school be easy or not? find out by reading
1. Chapter 1

**On a Monday morning, possibly the least favorite day of the week as everyone began to wake from their slumber one particular girl named Ina was beginning to wake up to get ready for school.**

**Ina:*Yawn* school the joy**

**as Ina got her clothes to go get a shower she opened the door only to get scared by her Best friend Ginchiyo**

**Ginchiyo: BOO**

**Ina:AHH*drops all of her clothes*Ginchiyo why'd you do that?**

**Ginchiyo: I don't know *laughs***

**Ina and Ginchiyo have been friends for their entire lives since both their fathers were close friends and they knew these two couldn't be separated since they're like sisters so they are next door neighbor's**

**Ginchiyo: hurry up girl go get your shower so we can get going.**

**Ina: ok keep your skirt on.**

**Ginchiyo: I don't wear skirt's!**

**Ina: *giggles***

**After finishing her shower , putting her clothes on and make-up she stepped outside the bathroom door reviling Ginchiyo with a smile on her face**

**Ginchiyo: you look great trying to impress someone?**

**Ina: I haven't even got to school yet silly!**

**Ginchiyo: whatever lets get going**

**the two walk down the stairs and sitting at the kitchen table was Ina's mom Da Ji ( from warriors orochi don't judge)**

**Da Ji: you hungry Ina?**

**Ina: sure mom Ina said with a smile**

**they sit down and after a few minutes Ina notices her dad not coming**

**Ina: hey mom where is dad?**

**Da Ji: he had to leave for work early but he's got the next three day's off **

**Ina: ok thanks for the breakfast mom**

**Da Ji: have fun you two**

**Both: bye!**

**they then walk out the door and start walking to school which is only 5 minutes away from their houses**

**Ina: so tell me about the rest of the girls**

**Ginchiyo: well theirs Oichi she nice to most except those who piss her off or is enemies with Nagamasa her boyfriend****then there's Kunoichi who can be a little hyper a lot and is dating Yukimura, then onto Kai short for Kaihime****  
**** who is dating and really in love with Kotaro Fuma who happens to be the most feared in the scool and Okuni who secretly likes Keiji maeda and I think last is Noh  
she can be a little confusing and sometimes creepy but she looks out for her friends and is Oichi's older sister  
so that's the entire group pretty much except Nene who is the motherly figure of the group who recently broke up with Hideyoshi ****cause he was cheating on her**

**Ina: he's a jerk**

**Ginchiyo: I know right**** anyway we're here**

**they came up to a school building at least 3 to 4 stories tall with a few group's of people hanging around talking**

**?: hey Ginchiyo !**

**they both turn around to see someone with red hair walking toward them**

**Ginchiyo: hi mitsunari *she say's in a seductive tone***

**Mitsunari: so your Ina nice to meet you Ginchiyo told me about you**

**Ina: I'm glad I could use a bit more friends**

**Mitsunari: wait till you meet Mitsuhide and the other's**

**Ina: other's?**

**Ginchiyo: i'll tell you later lets go meet the girls so they leave but not before ginchiyo and mitsunari share a kiss**

**Ina: wow and I thought you could barely stand the guy**

**Ginchiyo: I know but times change**

**Ina: lol good for you**

**Ginchiyo: lets go**

**they go to a cafeteria they can sit at before going to homeroom**

**the tables are filled with many groups like jocks, nerds, spoiled popular girls and at the far right table was Oichi along with the rest of the group**

**Oichi: Hey over here!**

**Ginchiyo: hi girls!**

**Noh: you must be Ina my you look pretty**

**Ina: thanks**

**Kunoichi: Hiya I'm Kunoichi hehehehehe sorry I'm hyper*giggles***

**Okuni: she's like that a lot you'll get used to it**

**Kai: hi nice to meet you Ina**

**Ina: nice to meet all of you**

**Nene: hi Ina **

**Noh: let me see you schedule so I can mark who's in your classes****Ina: ok here**

**after a few minutes Noh hands back the schedule and Ina see she has all her classes including homeroom except one class which is art and language with Noh and Ginchiyo but they're in her homeroom and math class Kai is in her history class and Nene and Okuni are in her language class and oichi is with her in art and everyone in her gym class**

**Noh: well lets go to homeroom**

**Ina: ok see you guys later!**

**Noh: well Hun you like the school so far?**

**Ina: yup I sure hope I get to meet a guy here**

**Noh: don't worry you will **

**they arrive at homeroom and takes their seats**

**Teacher: ok class welcome to homeroom and to the start of the 4th nine weeks and we- well looks like we got a new student so could you please stand up Ina**

**Ina stands up from her seat to see Ginchiyo to her right and Noh in front of her and a handsome guy with black hair in the first row who's giving a kind smile**

**Without thinking that Ginchiyo or Noh noticed she kindly smiles back then sit's down**

**Teacher: now as you know there's the annual school talent show in 3 months so be prepared and you know the winner or winners gets the trophy and of course $2000 and you got 10 minutes till you go to first period so you can talk till then**

**Noh: so you like Mitsuhide *she asked with a grin on her face***

**Ina: no I dont**

**Ginchiyo: we saw you smiling at him**

**Ina: as a friendly smile nothing more**

**Noh and Ginchiyo: sure**

**Ina: stop smiling**

**Ginchiyo: you mitsuhide is one of the most popular guy's at this school so if you date him it would make you pretty popular_**

**Ina: I just came to school I cant rush things you know*she said cutting of Ginchiyo***

**Noh: she's right u know **

**Ginchiyo: just saying**

**Ina: just curious though but how's mitsuhide so popular?**

**Noh: he is really nice to mostly everyone and when he ever sing's songs at parties or in the talent shows or the school dances he always leaves the crowd in awe or amazment**

**Ginchiyo: he's friends with mitsunari and a bunch of other people too**

**Ina: oh ok**

**Teacher: ok time to head for first period**

**Ina: ok girls lets head for math since its my first class**

**the trio heads to math and notice Mitsuhide is in their class to then sit's by another kid who's wearing green and is wearing and eye-patch  
and a guy wearing white who looks super smart and Mitsunari of course and a really tall guy with blonde hair who looks like he lives in the woods and seems a lot like he's hyper all the time and then there's a scary looking kid with dark purple skin with red hair who looks like he got hit by a meteor **

**Ina: is that Kotaro**

**Ginchiyo: yes**

**after a few minutes of talking, sleeping and eating candy class ended**

**then after going to her other classes she ended up in her final class of the day...gym**

**Coach: ok students time for role call say here or yes**

**Kunoichi: here**

** Magoichi: here**

**Keiji: here**

**Noh: here**

**Ginchiyo: here**

**Mitsunari: here**

**Oichi: here**

**Nagamasa: here**

**Masamune: here **

**Kotaro: here...**

**Sakon: here**

**Nobunaga: here**

**Kai: here**

**Kanetsugu: here**

**Yoshihiro: here **

**Okuni: here**

**Mitsuhide: here**

**Kojiro: here**

**Musashi: here**

**Yukimura: here**

**Hanzo: ...here**

**Coach: and new student Ina**

**Ina: here**

**Coach: ok today we're playing Dodgeball**

**Keiji, kotaro and Yoshihiro: YEAH!**** the three start high fiving each other**

**Coach: ok here's team one, Yoshihiro, Musashi, Noh, Nagamasa, Mitsuhide, Kunoichi, Yukimura, Oichi, and Kanetsugu and Kojiro on the left side****Coach: and team two, Okuni, Ina, Ginchiyo, Mitsunari, Kotaro, Keiji, Masamune, Kai, Nobunaga, Hanzo and sakon on the right ****everyone got on their sides so Ina had a conversation with Ginchiyo**

**Ina: think we'll win?**

**Ginchiyo: I think cause we got Keiji and Kotaro who are super strong**

**Mitsunari: just watch out for Yoshihiro he's stronger then both of them  
remember when Keiji and kotaro both had a fight with yoshihiro**

**Ginchiyo: yeah he took them both down**

**Ina: wow really!?**

**Ginchiyo: yeah**

**Coach: go!* blows the whistle***

**everyone runs to the center and starts grabbing Dodgeball's**

**Ina: gets one and throws it toward Yosihiro**

**yoshihiro dodges it and aims for her but she manages to dodge it**

**Ginchiyo: watch out he'll get you good if u get hit**

**Kanetsugu ends up getting kotaro out after he gets Nagamasa**

**Kotaro: Damnit**

**Kanetsugu gets out by Ina**

**Ina: yeah!**

**after a few minutes its down to Ina, Ginchiyo and Mitsunari and on the other team Mitsuhide and Yoshihiro**

**when Yoshihiro goes for Ginchiyo, Mitsunari take the opportunity and hits him in the ribs with the ball and gets him out**

**Mitsunari: yes**

**But then Mitsuhide gets him by surprise and gets him out by hitting him in the waist**

**Mitsunari: crap!**

**now its down to Ginchiyo and Ina vs. Mitsuhide **

**Ginchiyo: ready Ina**

**Ina: yeah lets get him**

**Mitsuhide: don't get to confident**

**they both throw their Dodgeballs at the same time but Mitsuhide deflects one and dodges the other then he throws one at both of them**

**but Ina dodges while Ginchiyo tries to catch one but it slips out of her hands like butter**

**Ginchiyo: No! crap!**

**Now its just Mitsuhide and Ina left and they're both ready to strike**

**Ina: ready?**

**Mitsuhide: when you are**

**Mitsuhide then throws a ball but Ina deflects it but the ball falls out of her hands then like a flash Mitsuhide gets another ball and throws it and Ina get hit in the shoulder but somewhat lightly**

**Mitsuhide wins the game for his team said the coach**

**Ginchiyo: its ok you tried girl**

**Mitsuhide hey good try Ina you fought well **

**Ina: thanks your really nice Mitsuhide**

**Mitsuhide: thanks want to text sometime?**

**Ina: sure here's my number call me *she says with a smile***

**GInchiyo: you like him don't you?**

**Ina: as a friend **

**Noh: sure you do**

**Ina: anyway lets go back to my locker and then head home**

**Noh: well see ya later**

**after getting their stuff they head outside and start walking back home**

**Ginchiyo: so how'd you like your first day**

**Ina: it was great and I met Mitsuhide**

**Ginchiyo: well look your dad is home**

**Ina: he'll be asking about my day so will mom**

**Ginchiyo: well I'll stay at your house for a bit cause my dad wont mind then I'll head back over to my house**

**Ina: ok your like my sister so they wouldn't care anyway**

**they walk inside and they see Da ji and Tadakatsu **

**Da ji: hi honey how was school**

**Ina: great made friends and had fun**

**Ginchiyo: She met someone**

**Tadakatsu: who?**

**Ina: he's just a friend**

**Da Ji: sure he is Hun**

**Ina: his name is Mitsuhide**

**Tadakatsu: is his friend Keiji?**

**Ina: yep why**

**Tadakatsu: Ginchiyo told me Keiji want to challenge me to a sparring match**

**Ina: really**

**Ginchiyo: Keiji can sometimes be a little stupid**

**Ina: well I'm going up to my room so have fun Ginchiyo**

**Ginchiyo: well bye i'm heading back to my house*she then walks outside and closes the door***

**Tadakatsu: so...tell me about Mitsuhide**

**End of chapter**

**Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 the first talent show**

_**It was another day at school and everyone was getting ready for the talent show that was tomorrow****and Ina was talking with Kunoichi and Ginchiyo**_

_**Ina: so you girls in the talent show?**_

_**Kunoichi: I'm not but Yukimura is**_

_**Ginchiyo: what's he doing?**_

_**Kunoichi: preforming Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade **_

_**Ina: cool**_

_**Kunoichi: Ginchiyo you and Mitsunari doing anything **_

_**Ginchiyo: yeah we're singing I see the light from tangled**_

_**Kunoichi: hey Ina**_

_**Ina: yes?**_

_**Ginchiyo: you should do something with Mitsuhide**_

_**Ina: like what?**_

_**Kunoichi: why don't you ask him?**_

_**Mitsuhide: you girls do know I been here the whole time right?**_

_**Ginchiyo: where'd you come from?**_

_**Mitsuhide: it doesn't matter now **** so Ina want to join me in the talent show?**_

_**Ina: sure but what do you want to sing**_

_**Mitsuhide: A whole new world from Aladdin**_

_**Mitsuhide so its settled**_

_**Ina: see you tomorrow**_

_**both hug and then Mitsuhide walks away**_

_**Ginchiyo: ohhhh! you totally like him**_

_**Ina: ok I admit it you happy now?**_

_**Kunoichi: yup and I knew you'd give in sooner or later**_

_**Ina: oh shut up and what are the rules anyway?**_

_**Ginchiyo: your allowed to preform more than once which Mitsunari is doing**_

_**Ina: what else is he doing?**_

_**Kunoichi: he gonna help Nagamasa, Keiji and Kanetsugu with their song**_

_**Ina: what are they singing?**_

_**Ginchiyo: worldwide by big time rush**_

_**Kunoichi: there's the annual 1st 2nd and 3rd place trophies and this year they made a new rule to where you'll be scored by either judges or by the audience cheers**_

_**Ina: cool**_

_**Kai: hey guys* walks toward the trio **_

_**Ginchiyo: hi Kai what do you want **_

_**Kai: did you know Kotaro entered the singing competition this year**_

_**Ginchiyo: really!?**_

_**Kunoichi: he hardly ever leaves his house on weekends or at all but he's in the show?**_

_**Kai: yep he told me**_

_**Kunoichi: that's because you two love**** each other**_

_**Kai: *blushes* shut up**_

_**Ina: what's he singing**_

_**Kai: last stand by Adelitas way**_

_**Ina: cool**_

_**After a few hours school ended and Ina was back at her house**_

_**Da Ji: Hi honey**_

_**Ina: hi mom where's dad?**_

_**Da Ji: garage**_

_**Ina: ok**_

_**Da Ji: hey did you enter your school singing competition?**_

_**Ina: yeah why?**_

_**Da Ji: Ginchiyo told me you were**_

_**Ina: you and dad gonna come?**_

_**'of course we are' said Tadakatsu when coming out of nowhere**_

_**Ina: yay!**_

_**Da ji: so Ina you like Mitsuhide?**_

_**Ina: MOM!**_

_**Tadakatsu: well do you?**_

_**Ina: ok yes I do dad**_

_**Da Ji: so tell us a bit about him**_

_**Ina: well...from what I heard at school he is quite popular and is liked by pretty much everyone, he has an account on YouTube that I found out just yesterday**_

_**Tadakatsu: he sounds cool**_

_**Ina: he is *sighs happily***_

_**Da Ji: you daydreaming about him? she asked with a grin**_

_**Ina: MOM!**_

_**Tadakatsu looks out the window and see someone in a red convertible**_

_**Tadakatsu: is that him?**_

_**Ina looks outside to where the convertible is**_

_**Ina: that's mitsuhide**_

_**Ina opens the door, runs outside and when mitsuhide gets out of the car the first thin that happens is he gets hugged by Ina**_

_**Mitsuhide: whoa! **_

_**Ina: sorry, she then lets go**_

_**Mitsuhide: I'm here to tell you the show starts in half an hour**_

_**Ina: dad! I'm going with mitsuhide to the school to get everything set up**_

_**Tadakatsu: ok we'll be there good luck**_

_**Da Ji: god luck honey**_

_**Ina: thanks mom!**_

_**Mitsuhide: you ready?**_

_**Ina: yeah lets go**_

_**they then get in mitsuhide's car and head to the school****after a few minutes they park in the back parking lot where they find a lot of cars parked**_

_**Mitsuhide: holy shit this place must be packed**_

_**Ina: I know**_

_**Mitsuhide: lets head in**_

_**Ina: ok**_

_**they walk inside and head to the backstage area of the auditorium and they find Ginchiyo, Mitsunari talking to the rest of the people from their gym class**_

_**Ginchiyo: there they are**_

_**Mitsuhide: hey guys**_

_**Keiji: Mitsuhide! how it going PAL**_

_**Mitsuhide: great Keiji!**_

_**Magoichi: don't forget about me bro, who could possibly forget about this face?**_

_**Kotaro: shut up you pinhead**_

_**Kanetsugu: *starts laughing* in your face Magoichi**_

_**Magoichi: shut up smarty pants**_

_**Keiji: just hug it out already!**_

_**Kotaro: lol**_

_**Kanetsugu: be quiet Keiji**_

_**Magoichi: yeah**_

_**Mitsuhide: just read down form who's first to last Keiji **_

_**Keiji: ok, he then reads down that mitsuhide and Ina are last and everyone else in a random order**_

_**Ina: looks like we're last**_

_**Mitsuhide: I know**_

_**( i'm only going to go through a few of them cause it would take too long)**_

_**In a lounge where the performers can watch the others preform first was Yukimura sanada **_

_** principal Kenshin and assistant principal Shingen start by talking about the show**_

_**Shingen: well welcome everyone to the annual talent show and we hope you like it**_

_**Kenshin: the student have worked long and hard to perfect the songs they will sing for you so lets get started shall we?**_

_**Shingen: starting off is Yukimura sanada who will sing fall for you by secondhand serenade**_

_**everyone starts clapping and Yukimura soon steps up to the microphone and starts to sing**_

**Secondhand serenade- fall for you**

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting...**_

_**the crowd including Kunoichi starts cheering cause Yukimura sounds awesome and also Kanetsugu is playing the piano while he's singing**_

_**could it be that we have been this way before...  
I know you don't think that I am trying...  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core...****But hold your breath because tonight will  
be the night that I will Fall for you ****over again ****Don't make me change my mind or I wont ****live to see another day I swear it's true  
because a girl like you is impossible to find ****you're impossible to find...**_

_***piano plays softly**_

_**This not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
you always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from ****the start ohhhh but hold your breath because  
tonight will be the night that I will fall for you ****over again**_

_**don't make me change my mind or I wont live  
to see another day I swear it's true because  
a girl like you is impossible to find its****impossible so breath in so deep breath in  
I'm yours to keep and hold onto your words  
cause talk is cheap an remember me tonight  
****when your asleep... because tonight will be  
the night that I will fall for you over again  
don't make me change my mind or I wont live  
to see another day I swear its true... because  
a girl like you is impossible to find...  
because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
over again don't make me change my mind**** or I wont live  
to see another day I swear its true because a girl like you is impossible****to find your impossible to find...**_

**The song ended and everyone cheered including everyone in the lounge and Kunoichi who ****ran up to him and hugged him then they walked back to the lounge**

**Keiji: you killed it out there!**

**Masamune: yeah!**

**Yukimura: Nah I wasn't that good**

**Keiji: you kidding? you sounded like a boss **

**Yukimura: who's next?**

**Masamune:*looks over* hmm lets see... hey its you Kotaro**

**Kotaro: joy**

**Kai: I believe you'll do amazing**

**Kotaro: thanks*gives here a nice kiss***

**Mitsunari: get a room lovebirds!**

**Kai: oh quiet you!**

**Kotaro walks out to the stage**

**Adelitas way: last stand**

**Kotaro:_ *starts playing guitar*_**

**_I'm all alone you're far away never learned from _****_my mistakes I should have known just what to say  
to make you want to stay you were always the one  
giving...I was always there to take it...take your heart  
and break it...ohhhh and i'll never make it without you  
I need a second chance cause I want to make it about you  
I'm making my last stand it took a moment to say it wasn't  
you it was me I couldn't let you in now I'm ashamed I  
_****_pushed you away from me ohhhh now I'm afraid its too  
late to save again_**

**_miss you the most when I sleep...turning nightmare into  
dreams cant lose hope its killing me(killing me) I'm the  
one who made you leave...but if I just take a chance now  
open up and finally reach out(reach out) can I save it all  
somehow ohhhhh and I'll never make it without you I  
need a second chance cause I want to make it about  
you I'm making my last stand it took a moment to say  
it wasn't you it was me I couldn't let you in _**

**_Now I'm ashamed I pushed you away from me ohhhh  
now i'm afraid its too late to save again ohhhh _**

**_*guitar solo*_**

**_I'm all alone you're far away I finally found the words  
to say and I'll never make it without you(sorry for the  
way I shut you out) I need a second chance cause I  
want to make it about you(sorry for the way) I'll make  
it my last stand it took a moment to say it wasn't you  
it was me I couldn't let you in.. now I'm ashamed I  
pushed you away from me(I couldn't let you in) now  
I'm afraid it's too late to save again ohhhh wont be  
afraid wont push you away...  
_**

**the crowd starts cheering and when Kotaro heads back to the lounge he immediately gets a hug and kiss on the cheek  
from Kai**

**Kenshin then steps up to the microphone**

**Kenshin: well we're going to take a quick break so enjoy the rest of the show**

**Tadakatsu: I wonder when Ina preforms **

**Da JI: soon honey soon**

**Tadakatsu: I know I just cant wait to watch her preform**

**Da ji: when she does it will be her best*rests head on his shoulder while holding his hand***

**Tadakatsu: this show is better than ever**

***backstage***

**Masamune: ok its down to the final 3which is Ginchiyo, Mitsunari **** Then Mitsuhide and Ina are last**

**Shingen: Ginchiyo, Mitsunari your up**

**they head to the stage then Ginchiyo starts first**

**I see the light: Tangled**

_**All those days, watching from the window's all those years  
outside looking in all that time never even knowing just how  
blind I've been now i'm here blinking in the starlight now i'm  
here suddenly I see standing here its all so clear i'm where i'm  
I meant to be... and at last I see the light and its like the fog  
has lifted and at last I see the light and its like the sky is new  
and its warm and real and bright and the world has somehow  
shifted all at once everything looks different now that I see you**_

_**( I'm skipping the part where Rapunzel gives Flynn the satchel when she talks to him)**_

_***Mitsunari starts singing***_

_**All those days chasing down a daydream all those years living in  
a blur all that time never truly seeing things the way they were  
now she's here shining in the starlight now she's here suddenly  
I know standing here its all so clear I'm where I'm meant to go**__*** they both start singing together***_

_**And at last I see the light and its like the fog has lifted and at last  
I see the light and its like the sky I new and its warm and real and  
bright and the world has somehow shifted al at once everything  
looks different now that I see you, now that I see you...**__**(song ended)**_

**Crowd cheers like last time and Ginchiyo and mitsunari just smile then head backstage with the others**

**Kenshin and Shingen step up with microphones  
****Shingen: ok folks this is the second to last prefomence then you cast in your votes**

**Kenshin: and here is Mitsuhide and Ina **

**backstage again***

**Keiji: ok you guys**_** we all think you'll do great**_

**Okuni: yeah go ace this**

**Oichi: yeah good luck**

**They walk to the stage and step up to the microphones and  
Mitsuhide starts first**

_**I can show you the world...shining, shimmering, splendid no tell me princess  
when did you last let your heart decide.. I can open your eyes...take  
you wonder by wonder over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride  
a whole new world a new fantastic point of view no one to tell us no or  
where to go or say we're only dreaming**_

_**Ina then starts singing***_

_**A whole new world... a dazzling place I never knew but when I'm way  
up here its crystal clear that now I'm in A whole new world with you**_

_***they both start singing together***_

_**now I'm in a whole new world with you unbelievable sights indescribable  
feeling soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky  
**__**a whole new world, (don't you dare close your eyes)a hundred thousand  
things to see(hold your breath till it gets better) I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far I cant go back to where I used to be ( a whole new world)**__**every turn a surprise with new horizon's to pursue every moment led better  
I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare let me share this whole new  
world with you (a whole new world) a whole new world ( that's where will  
be) that's where will be, a thrilling chase a wondrous place for you and me...**_

_***song ended***_

**The crowd cheer's more loudly than the other two time  
and Ina notices her dad and mom both smiling and cheering  
then feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns to Mitsuhide  
Mitsuhide: hey you did amazing**

**Ina: thanks**

**the two lean in and share a kiss with the crowd and even Tadakatsu cheering even  
though Ina knew her mom was cheering too**

**Mitsuhide: want to go out now? he asks with a smile  
****Ina: yes :)**

**Everyone in the backstage area is cheering and congratulating**

**Magoichi and the guys: yeah! that's our man Mitsuhide  
****GInchiyo and the girls: that our girl Ina**

**meanwhile Mitsuhide and Ina join backstage to watch the final performance**

**Kenshin: final performance involves four students**

**Shingen: lets hear it for Keiji, Nagamasa, Masamune, and Kanetsugu **

**Kenshin they are singing By big time rush: worldwide**

**the four step up to the Microphones**

**SHingen: when we award the trophies there are many categories such as most shocking singing voice, Best tear jerker, and number one best singers**** and some other possible ones**

**Kenshin: begin when your ready boys**

***Keiji starts first**

_**Wait a minute.. before you tell me anything how was your day... Cause I.. been missing**__**( you by my side yeah**__**)**__**Did I awake you out of your dream sorry but I couldn't sleep**_

_**Now its at Nagamasa* you calm me down 'bout the sound of your voice I-I-I never, never  
now at Kanetsugu* never as far as it may seem.. soon we'll be together**_

_**now at Keiji* we'll pick up where we left off.. Paris, London, Tokyo there's just one thing that I gotta do  
**_

_**Nagamasa and Masamune: ( hello, tuck you in everynight the phone, hello, tuck you in everynight...)**_

_**Keiji: and I can hardly take another goodbye baby, wont be long your the one that I'm**__** waiting on**_

_**( hello, tuck you in everynight on the phone, whoa)**_

_**Kanetsugu: girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide **_

_**All: ( girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide girl I'll be thinking  
about you)**_

_**Kanetsugu: yes.. I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name but  
don't you worry **__**Nagamasa: cause you have my heart**_

_**Kanetsugu: it Ain't easy to keep 'em moving city to city just get up and go**_

_**Nagamasa: the show must go on, I need you to be strong**_

_**Masamune: I-I-I never, never**_

_**Kanetsugu: never as far away as it may seem**_

_**Keiji: no, never**_

_**Masamune: soon we'll be together**_

_**Kanetsugu: we'll pick up right where we left off**_

_**Keiji: Paris, London, Tokyo there's just one thing that I gotta do**_

_**Nagamasa and Masamune( hello, tuck you in everynight on the phone, hello, tuck you in everynight...**__**)**_

_**Keiji: and I cant hardly take another goodbye, baby wont be long you're the one that I'm waiting on**_

_**Masamune and Nagamasa: ( hello, tuck you in everynight on the phone, whoa..)**_

_**Kanetsugu: girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide( girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide , worldwide, worldwide  
**__**Kanetsugu and Nagamasa: ( girl I'll**__** be thinking about you..)**_

_**Masamune: ohhh, wherever the wind blows me your still the one and only girl on my mind  
no( there Ain't no one better) Worldwide so always remember( worldwide**_

_**Keiji: always remember, girl you're mine Paris, London, Tokyo**__** there's just one thing that I gotta do**_

_**Nagamasa: ( tuck you in everynight on the phone, hello, tuck you in everynight...)**_

_**Keiji: and I cant hardly take another goodbye, baby wont be long, you're the one  
that I'm waiting on**_

_**Kanetsugu and Nagamasa: ( tuck you in everynight on the phone, yeah)**_

_**Nagamasa: girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide  
girl I'll be thinking about you... worldwide, worldwide, worldwide...**_

_**Kanetsugu and Masamune: girl I'll be thinking about you**_..

_**Keiji: worldwide..**_

_**Masamune: yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name... but  
don't you worry**_

_**Nagamasa: cause you have my heart...**_

***Song ended***

**the crowd cheer's loudly just Like they did with Mitsuhide and Ina**

**After that Shingen and Kenshin step up to the stage again**

**Shingen: all right there the last song of the show****Kenshin: now cast in your votes and winner's will be announced in a few minutes****Shingen: remember there's most shocking singing voice, best tear jerker, best voice and the annual  
first, second and third place winners**

***few minutes later all the contestants are on the stage ready to hear the results**

**Shingen: ok Kenshin present Shocking voice and tear jerker**

**Kenshin: ok winner of shocking voice is...Kotaro fuma****Kotaro: YEAH!  
****Kotaro goes up and gets his award**

**Kenshin: and tear jerker goes too... whoa hey Shingen check this out**

**Shingen: looks on the list where Kenshin is looking* whoa announce it**

**Kenshin: ladies and gentleman for the first time one person has one more that 2 awards**

**Ina: who got it?**

**Mitsuhide: beats me**

**Kenshin: tear jerker award goes to...Kotaro fuma!**

**Kotaro: YEAH!**

**Kotaro: I did not see this coming**

**Kai: yay! I'm proud of you Kotaro!**

**Shingen: i'll take it from here, and best voice goes to...Yukimura sanada **

**Yukimura takes the award and raise's his hand in the air**

**Kunoichi runs up to him and hugs him**

**Shingen: now its time for the top 3 places**

**Kenshin: 3rd place...Ginchiyo and Mitsunari**

**Mitsunari fist bumps Yukimura then him and Ginchiyo get they're awards**

**Shingen: second place... Keiji, Masamune, Kanetsugu and Nagamasa**

**all four get they're awards and high five each other**

**Kenshin: and first place...MITSUHIDE AND INA **

**the crowd cheers real loud**

**Mitsuhide: yes!**

**Ina: yay!**

**the entire group gets together for a group hug**

**Kenshin: have a good night ladies and gentleman**

**Ina and Mitsuhide walk down to Ina's parents**

**Da Ji: i'm so proud of you honey! * hugs Ina***

**Ina hugs back**

**Tadakatsu: Mitsuhide**

**Mitsuhide: yes sir?**

**Tadakatsu: good job boy you can date my daughter**

**Ina: oh thank you daddy!* hugs him**

**Tadakatsu: well lets go home**

**Mitsuhide: see you at school Ina**

**Ina: bye!**

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
